Dark Story
by valkyriani
Summary: When Alana's internet friend Josef urges her to come to the Carpathian Mountains, she sees it as the perfect escape from a dark past. But when a handsome stranger arrives to sweep Alana off her feet, will she be able to surrender or will her past come back to haunt them all? Rated T for now. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

Alana Grey glanced around the village inn anxiously, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she took in the inquisitive stares. She tugged self-consciously at a bright pink lock of hair and vaguely regretted sticking to her leggings and Pink Floyd tank. She stuck out like a jack-o-lantern at Christmas; even her buckled black jacket couldn't quite blend in with the rest of the cold-weather wear of the inn's patrons. She could feel the curiosity and vague sense of disapproval from a mile away.

Taking a deep breath, Alana stalked over to a kindly-looking woman she assumed was Slavica, the innkeeper. It was a fact she was the only one who didn't seem too startled by the young traveler's appearance.

"Hi, I'm—"

"Miss Grey, yes," the older woman interrupted in halting English, wiping her hands on her apron. The air around her shimmered with warmth. "Your room is ready if you would like your things there."

Alana nodded gratefully and handed her luggage to the homely gentleman who approached at a wave from Slavica. "Erm. Do you happen to know. . ." She trailed off, rubbing at her brow. She could feel the eyes at her back and, what was worse, the whispers were beginning to sound in her head.

Trying hard to recover, Alana apologized. "I'm sorry. It's been a long trip and I know I'm supposed to meet Josef here, but do you mind if I wait for him in my room? Maybe just let me know when he arrives?"

Slavica gave her a sympathetic look and smiled. "Of course; although, he should be by any—" she stopped mid-sentence, her words cut off by the fierce breeze that swirled through the room as the front door opened once again. "Ah."

Alana turned around slowly, at once apprehensive. She and Josef had only ever spoken online, talking about things like Lord of the Rings and the like. They had never met before in person and the fact that Alana had travelled all the way from the United States to the Carpathian Mountains just to meet him had her heart beating out an irregular rhythm.

It had all seemed like so much fun. She, Josef, and their other blog mates had talked often of visiting one another. But she was the only one who had taken everything seriously. Still, it hadn't been until the _incident_ that Alana had even remotely considered traveling overseas to hang out with an internet friend. She believed the solitude of the Carpathian Mountains would help, but now she realized she could have very well placed herself in danger. She heard countless tales of women going missing in the middle of nowhere after meeting someone online. She really shouldn't have been so stupid, but something in her had insisted she make the journey, despite any apprehensions.

Alana found her fears evaporate into nothing, however, when she first spied her friend. His spiked hair was tipped blue and his ears sported several piercings. His black T-shirt matched her own in a way that made her smile. She sensed him a kindred spirit. He was everything she had imagined. His aura even felt light and jovial. It was refreshing, despite the odd tinge of darkness flickering along the edges.

"Alana?"

A grin broke out on her face and Alana nodded in the affirmative, her eyes glancing over his companions. Strange, but once the three had stepped into the inn, the world had gone blessedly quiet. That alone was enough to make her grateful she had come so far on little more than a whim.

"Yeah," she breathed in relief. She focused on the young, delicate woman behind him, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the dangerously handsome man at her side. "You must be Skyler?"

The young woman offered a small smile in answer. "Yes. It's good to meet you; Josef has told us all about you."

Alana felt taken aback. "Really?" she asked, taking in Josef's blushing face and knowing a red flush was slowly creeping over her own cheeks. "I hope it was nothing embarrassing. You know how it is with the blogs—so much nerd in one place."

Skyler laughed unexpectedly, a musical sound that wrapped around Alana like sunshine. She noticed that the intimidating man bringing up the rear of the group softened a bit, as if just hearing Skyler's laugh melted his insides. It was enough to make Alana sigh enviously. To have someone look at her like that—as if the sun and moon set around her.

The man's ice blue eyes suddenly caught Alana's gaze, boring into her as if he could see into the very depths of her. For a moment, Alana even felt like a hapless deer cornered by a wary wolf. Shaking off the sensation, she rubbed her arms, feeling suddenly closed in. The whispering voices swelled around her and Alana's head began to pound again. All she really wanted to do was curl up somewhere and chat with Josef and the other bloggers, just a normal night away from the crowds and chatter.

As if sensing her discomfort, Skyler motioned towards the innkeeper. "There's a little sitting room off to the side," she suggested. "I'm sure Slavica wouldn't mind if we used it for a bit."

Alana hesitated, looking furtively at the unnamed man who seemed to carry danger around him like a cloak. Josef let out a great guffaw and nudged her in the ribs. "Don't worry about Dimitri," he broke in. "He's just here to make sure Skyler doesn't get herself into trouble."

Immediately, the tension drained from Alana, dispersed by Josef's open, friendly manner. "All right," she acquiesced gratefully. It would be nice to get away from the general public. Though everyone had resumed their conversations, Alana felt she and the others were still the center of attention. "As long as it's okay. . ."

"Of course it is," Josef declared, pulling ahead of their group as they passed through another doorway. He bounded into the other room, like an exuberant puppy.

"You know," Alana began, "you're a lot different in person."

Josef paused, looking back with a stricken look. Skyler's beautiful laugh sounded again and she shared a long look with Dimitri. "Don't worry. I'm sure Alana just means you're a lot more excitable than you are online."

"'Excitable?" Dimitri echoed, voice quiet and dark. He brushed his lips over the top of Skyler's head. "I think you underestimate our Josef, love."

Alana hid a smile. She had to agree. From what she had already seen—and what she knew of him from their online adventures—Josef was a naturally playful and kind young man. She felt, however, that if given the chance, Josef would surprise them all with his depth and sincerity.

The sitting room was small but opened up into the night, the veranda doors thrown wide to welcome the outside world. Beyond the pretty lawn of the inn was the forest, its wealth of vegetation and shadows strangely beautiful even so late in the year. The chill of the outside air was tempered by a roaring fire that Alana swiftly took advantage of. She sank into a fluffy chair and made herself comfortable.

She watched as Josef and Skyler began a teasing banter, clutching her arms tightly to her sides. For all the distraction, it was nice to just sit in quiet. With a wall and door now firmly between her and the other patrons of the inn, Alana felt a blessed inner silence. Though the three people with her now were hardly unnoticeable, they were like patches of quiet sky in a raging storm. She heard nothing from them but their words, saw nothing but the faint flutter of their auras. It was refreshing. If everyone she met was like this, then perhaps she could get used to the Carpathian Mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

It had been centuries since he last visited the Carpathian Mountains. Andreas del Olmo breathed in the night air, only barely remembering the feelings of satisfaction and homecoming. He peered up at the gray stars, set against the black backdrop of the sky. How long had it been since he had seen color? Since he had felt even the smallest of emotions? Everything now was a faded memory, slowly consumed by the darkness blanketing his soul. He had returned to his people to reaffirm his vows to the Prince before facing the dawn.

He had that much left.

Andreas continued through the forest, taking in the subtle sounds of modernity that had begun to touch even this ancient place. He was coming upon the village and, though he knew it a dangerous thing, he looked for something to slake the ever-present thirst. Though he could no longer feel joy, or sadness, or even hope, he could still feel the desire for hot, life-giving blood. If anything, the need had swelled even as his emotions inexorably drained away.

As he neared the inn, Andreas spotted a young tourist, walking home from a day of exploration. Andreas observed him for a moment, making sure the male was free of drugs or alcohol. Satisfied, he let the ever-present hunger rise swiftly, ferociously to the surface. It had been so long since he had dared to let himself feed properly. His incisors lengthened in anticipation and Andreas sent out a silent command for the young man to wander into the shadows of the forest.

Without preamble, he sank his teeth into the man's throat, feeding voraciously. He had not cared to calm his victim's mind and the rush of adrenaline hit him like a thunderbolt. It raced through his system, urging him on, growling a seductive _more_ into his mind.

The beast in him screamed in triumph, reveling as Andreas neared a point of no return. And then into the night came a sound, a whisper of notes that carried softly from the inn. That little voice changed him, changed _everything_. It wrapped around him and burrowed into his heart, causing the world around him to burst in a wild kaleidoscope of color and emotion. Realizing his prey was beginning to sway, Andreas swiftly released him, erasing the man's memory and implanting the memory of one too many drinks. Impatiently, Andreas sent the young tourist on his way before turning black eyes to the inn.

He glided forward, careful to keep his presence hidden, as he sensed others of his kind nearby. The quiet, melodious voice led him to a wide veranda and doors that stood open and inviting. Andreas paused, watching the scene play out before him, eyes drawn to a tiny woman curled up in a large chair by the fire.

She was lovely, his lifemate. Brown hair streaked with pink cascaded carelessly about her shoulders, only partially hiding a face with large brown eyes and pert, pink lips. She was clothed all in black, her large coat only partially hiding her small yet curvy body. Her feet were tucked up beneath her body, her boots abandoned on the floor. As he watched, the girl tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth and Andreas felt his body stir into sudden, uncomfortable life.

His gaze took in the three Carpathians in the room, his attention resting for a long moment on the older male. The blue-eyed male wore power easily, his posture screaming danger. Yet he positioned himself possessively next to the fragile-looking Carpathian woman. Andreas looked at the other male, a youth, and the demon in him lifted its head in protest that an unmated male—even a fledgling—would presume to be so close to his lifemate.

Something the youth said made his lifemate smile wistfully and Andreas turned his attention back to his woman, hands itching to take her into his arms.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come, Josef," she admitted softly. The gratitude and affection in her voice was undeniable and Andreas nearly failed in suppressing the feral growl that welled up in his throat. His lifemate stilled, hand going to her throat and the older male turned wary blue eyes out into the night. Andreas did not worry he would be detected, however. He was an ancient, after all, schooled in the lost arts of his people and tutored by the old mages.

After a moment, the young woman stood and crossed the room, hand dropping slowly to her breast. She looked troubled, fearful, and Andreas felt a light fluttering, a questing brushing at the barriers of his mind. He was surprised at the girl's ability, but a flood of pride burst through him that his lifemate—a human—could show such aptitude.

The girl stood in the doorway, seemingly unaware of the tension pervading her companions. For a moment it appeared as if she might step out into the night, but then she reached out and swiftly, firmly, shut the doors. Andreas felt a twinge of hurt at his lifemate's unintentional rejection, but he reveled in the simple ability to _feel_. It had been nearly two thousand years since he felt anything at all. Besides, willing or no, he would have her. He would do everything in his power to bind the girl to him for all time. He would accept nothing else.

Alana moved away from the veranda and back towards the chair she had abandoned. She absently rubbed at her arms, trying to forget the hunted feeling that had stolen over her moments before. The sensation had been similar to the incident, but this time her heart had urged her to cross the threshold and meet whatever fate awaited her in the dark of the forest. It had taken everything in her to reject that compulsion, to close the doors and turn away. Yet even now, her mind reached out, searching for . . . something.

Skyler appeared before her, concern plain on her pretty features. "Alana? Are you all right?"

Alana glanced between her companions before settling on Josef's troubled face. Not wanting to worry her friend, she forced herself to smile weakly and nodded. "Yes. I'm just a little tired . . ." She trailed off and couldn't help but looking briefly back over her shoulder. "Maybe I should turn in."

And it was the truth. She felt so tired, her body swaying with weariness. It _had_ been a long flight. And then the trip to the village had been so long. Alana found she just wanted to sleep. Without warning, she stumbled, letting out a little cry. Immediately, Josef was at her side, placing a stabilizing hand underneath her elbow.

A sudden chill filled the room; the fire flickered to nothing, plunging them into shadows. Dimitri's head went up, eyes nearly glowing in the dark, nostrils flaring as if he were a wolf scenting an intruding predator. "Josef," he voiced.

As if sensing the same thing that had disturbed Dimitri, the young man nodded and handed Alana over to the older male. Skyler moved closer. "Dimitri?"

The blue-eyed man shook his head silently, indicating without words that the danger was still there. Within seconds, however, the fire flared back to its normal height, once again throwing off comforting heat. The sense of menace faded and the sitting room was just another cheery part of the welcoming mountain inn.

Alana laughed nervously to cover the sound of her wildly beating heart. "How weird," she murmured, moving away from Dimitri's solicitous grip. She straightened her coat self-consciously and smiled apologetically. "I wish I could stay a little longer, but I really should get some shut-eye."

With that, she all but fled the room, eager to get away from the others and lock herself away in the safety of her room. The feeling of being hunted had come back with a fierce intensity and Alana worried she might have accidently invited something dark and unstable with her earlier questing. It was better if she got herself far away from her new friends; she didn't want them to get hurt. She didn't want history to repeat itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

* * *

Andreas breathed a sigh of relief as his lifemate left the company of the other Carpathians. When the unmated male had touched her, Andreas had felt an overwhelming desire to blast into the room and tear the offending hand from the girl's arm. It was only after the mated male had placed himself protectively by the young woman that Andreas was able to calm himself, but the beast still seethed just below the surface. Truthfully, he didn't like the thought of any male near his woman, unmated or not.

His head turned unerringly to the upper story, where he knew her room waited. _Alana_. The name breezed through him, breathing life into every dark corner of his broken soul. The name was beautiful, but it could not quite match up to the exquisite creature that was his lifemate. He would go to her, but not now. There was still the matter of the blue-eyed male. Dimitri.

Andreas had heard of him, of course. Had known when the male was taken and his Dragonseeker lifemate who had rushed headlong to save him. He knew of the Lycan blood that flowed through Dimitri's veins, understood just how dangerous the Carpathian hybrid could be. But it did not matter. Nothing would keep Andreas from his lifemate.

Sure enough, only minutes after Alana climbed up to her room, Dimitri stepped out into the night, his icy eyes surveying the night with suspicion. Andreas blended into the trees, taking the form of a small night creature whose only thoughts were of food and shelter. Though the hunter's gaze swept over Andreas's hiding spot several times, the male could not find the ancient Carpathian. Eventually he returned to his lifemate's side, stride confident and sure.

Andreas waited until the others left the inn before stirring. Knowing that they had sensed his presence, sensed the beast roaring within him, Andreas was certain they would send a warrior to guard their young guest. He had precious little time to stake his claim.

Her room was not hard to find; his body was already tuning itself to Alana's. He was capable of finding her anywhere. He might have determined to end his life, but now that he had recognized the light to his darkness, Andreas was unwilling to let her slip from his grasp. Somewhere in the tattered remains of his soul, he knew he would intimidate her. He was an ancient long used to obedience in all things. And while she appeared to be a hesitant young woman, Andreas had already recognized a spine of steel. He knew it had not been easy to ignore the silent call he had sent out to her, but she had done so with a determined set of her shoulders. Their joining would not be easy, but Andreas knew that even the honor he had held on to for so many long centuries would not stop him from using any means possible to bind her to him.

Alana was already dressed for bed when he approached her balcony, her small frame swallowed by a large T-shirt. Every time she moved, Andreas glimpsed the pair of tight black shorts that clung to her shapely thighs. Her hair was braided into an intricate design that only tempted him to run his fingers through it to free the lovely strands.

She climbed onto the bed, rubbing at her tired eyes as she snuggled under the heavy comforter. He thought she would fall asleep then and there but then she sat back up, suddenly alert. Andreas felt that same hesitant brush against his mind and he worked to keep his mind shielded from her surprising query.

But it was what she did next that had him most taken aback.

Lying there in the dark, a gentle glow began in Alana, an awakening of power that glimmered just beneath her skin. As Andreas watched, that power snaked out of her, vines that reached for the floor, the walls, the windows. Her energy worked tirelessly to wrap Alana in a web of shimmering protection. Within moments, the light faded, leaving the room shrouded in darkness once more. But the power remained, emitting a low hum of warning.

Andreas drifted closer to the window, testing the safeguard the human woman had constructed for herself. Its presence was subtle and hard to detect; if he had not seen its awakening, he might not have noticed it at all. His dark eyes flew to his lifemate in brooding assessment. What was she? he wondered.

He reached out to her with his mind, finding only the slightest of resistance from the safeguard she had woven. Beyond the barrier, the air around her was filled with colors and images, dreams so vivid and imaginative they nearly sent Andreas to his knees. The sheer amount of energy that pumped out of her in her unconscious state was astounding. It was no wonder she had sensed his presence outside of the inn. Without her waking mind to keep herself in check, Alana's very essence seemed to bleed out into the world.

He reached out a hand to touch the barrier she had erected, examining it thoroughly before attempting to push through. It wasn't so much a wall to keep predators out, but a bubble to keep _her _inside. Andreas wondered how long it had taken the girl to realize just how important this simple safeguard was for her protection. Without it, she would shine like a beacon, drawing Carpathian and vampire alike to her side.

Even as Andreas glided to her bedside, he was sifting through the intensity of her dreams to connect with Alana's mind. In it he found an incredibly solitary girl, her every waking moment filled with the bombardment of others' thoughts and feelings. The effort to keep everything out, to keep herself from reaching out, took a heavy toll on her and Alana seemed to often suffer from headaches and fatigue. Still, her mind was quick and inventive, spotting connections and threads between people, events, ideas. It was fascinating to explore her lines of thought, even in dreams.

He reached out to brush back a lock of shockingly pink hair. A smile touched his lips and Andreas rejoiced in his ability to feel the amusement that welled up within him. Despite all of her reservations, her determination to retreat into her own little world, his young lifemate was more than a little rebellious.

His attention dropped to the line of her throat, the steady rhythm of blood flowing through her veins and his body came to painful attention, incisors lengthening at the vanilla scent of her. Andreas bent over her, the beast inside clamoring for just one taste, for just a sip of his lifemate. His tongue swirled over her pulse in a gentle caress before he pierced her skin.

Her blood hit him like a fireball, her taste so immediately addicting that Andreas could do no more than gather her small form into his arms and hold her closer as he nuzzled against her. In all the long centuries of his existence, he had never tasted anything so sweet and pure. The terrible beast in him crowed with pleasure, demanding he take more, to bind her to him that very moment and damn everything else. The ancient words rose in his mind to tempt him with the joining ritual. It didn't help that she moved restlessly against him in her sleep, her thin clothing hiding nothing of her shapely curves from him.

Only when the bright colors and vivid images around him began to fade did Andreas's sanity return to him. He paused in his ministrations, head lifting to find Alana's skin pale and cool. Silently cursing his lack of self-control, he closed the pinpricks over her pulse and opened his shirt. He issued a soft command into her mind, taking control of his lifemate even as he slashed at the place above his heart.

_Drink_, he whispered silently, pressing her to the thin wound. For a moment there was no response but then Alana stirred, body sensuous as she drew in his life-giving blood. Andreas threw back his head and groaned at the sensation of her mouth against his skin, trying desperately to tamp down on his wilder nature. It would do no good to reveal himself now; he would only scare her.

After she had taken enough for an exchange and to replace the volume he had taken, Andreas inserted a hand between them and gently settled her back onto the bed. He did not bother to remove the memory of what happened, knowing she would remember only a dark dream of desire and an enigmatic stranger. Not trusting himself to remain with her without touching her once again, Andreas left her side, pausing only to add his own safeguards and push her into a deeper sleep before winging off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

"Alana!"

She woke in a fog, pushing reluctantly through layers of dreams to focus on the urgent knocking at her door. For a moment she wished nothing more than to drift back to sleep, to wait until her dark dream returned to her.

Shaking her head at the strange thought, Alana forced herself to get up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hold on," she managed to get out while she searched through her luggage for something to wear. "I'll be right out."

She glanced at the clock on the bedside table as she brushed her teeth and made a sound of irritation. It was already late in the evening; she had slept the entire day away. Quickly, she changed her clothes and stumbled to the door, only remembering at the last minute to break the line of power she had set before falling asleep the night before.

When she opened the door, Alana was surprised to see the concerned faces of Josef and handsome young man. She peered around the doorway, noticing that Skyler and Dimitri had also come and were waiting patiently further down the hall. "Is everything okay?" she asked her friend, brown eyes blinking up at him owlishly. She really just wanted to snuggle back up under the covers.

Josef and the other young man shared a look of relief and her friend smiled warmly. "Alana, this is Paul. He's friends with me and Skyler."

Paul grinned and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you at last. I think we exchanged a couple posts on Josef's blog."

Alana wracked her brain for a minute as she shook his hand, then brightened in understanding. "Ranchcarp101?" she guessed.

"Hey, that's pretty good," Paul affirmed.

She chuckled, a little embarrassed at the praise. "I thought you just liked fish, but I guess the 'carp' part makes sense now."

Josef guffawed as Paul's face turned bright red. He and Paul used a number of different usernames online, but that one was one of Paul's favorites. "Fish," he repeated amusedly.

Behind them, Skyler stepped up, her dove gray eyes fixed on Alana with a hint of concern. "We worried when you didn't come down earlier."

"Yeah," Paul chimed. "We wanted to show you some of the area. Josef told us you study history and there are some pretty cool sites to visit."

"Um. Thanks." Truthfully, that was something Alana had been looking forward to, but she had just been so tired. And then her dreams had been filled with so many strange and wonderful things. . . She felt a blush creeping over her cheeks as she thought of one particular dream of a mysterious man hovering over her bedside, pressing a kiss to her neck. It took all her willpower to keep her hand from pressing against her throat at the thought of that dream kiss.

Skyler moved closer. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Alana pulled herself from her thoughts and took in everyone's concerned expressions. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired." She let out a little self-deprecating laugh. "My sleeping schedule is always a bit strange, and I guess with all this traveling, I'm just exhausted." She brightened. "Anyway, is there anything to do after dark here?"

Josef scratched the back of his neck, trying not to meet her eyes. "Actually, there's a get-together at Skyler's parent's place, if you wanted to come with us." He raised his head. "If not, there are some pretty cool movies I could share."

"A get together?" Alana asked dubiously. She didn't do crowds. Or parties. Or groups of more than five people at a time. It just didn't work out for her. Although, the only person she was picking anything up from right now was Paul, and even that was quieter than anything she normally felt. Maybe if everyone they knew was like that, it wouldn't be so bad.

Skyler smiled conspiratorially and placed a light hand on the other woman's arm. It was a rare thing for her to touch someone else, but she felt that Alana needed the contact. "If it gets too loud, we can go up to my old room and hang out." She shrugged. "We just figured you'd like to get a taste of life in the Carpathian Mountains; you know, immerse yourself in the culture."

Dimitri next tried his hand at convincing her, surprising Alana with his break from his usual reticence. "Our people have lived her for thousands of years, and while we have adapted to modern life fairly readily, our customs have changed little over the centuries."

It was a deal too good to pass up. Despite her reluctance, Alana was caught. It was such a rare opportunity to visit a community so endemic to an area. She wondered if Skyler's family would mind very much if she asked them about the region and its history.

Alana nodded slowly. "Okay," she acquiesced quietly. Josef and Paul exchanged grins and Skyler relaxed subtly. "But should I change first?" She glanced down at herself. She wore a form-fitting sweater and a pair of jeans but wondered if she shouldn't wear something nicer. The outfits was one of her favorite, the clothes a little worn.

Skyler shook her head. "You look fine," she assured the other woman. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, making her face light up. "Besides, I think it'll be a hit."

Alana didn't question any further and instead ducked back into her room to get her boots and jacket. She also picked up the old-fashioned phone by the bed and connected to the front desk, letting Slavica know she'd be gone for the evening.

When she was ready, Alana stepped out into the hall, silently fortifying herself for the social encounter to come. And then she stopped short. "Will there be food?"

Josef burst out laughing at the worry in her voice. He reached out a hand to ruffle her hair but stopped when a cold wind rushed down the corridor. He and Dimitri both looked around before Josef turned back to his friend. "Definitely."

As Josef and Paul walked Alana down to the lower level, Dimitri and Skyler remained where they were, pausing to find the source of their uneasiness. Twice they had sensed the presence of another while in Alana's company, but neither could say for sure.

_I don't like this_, Skyler said silently.

_Neither do I. There is another here, but it is hard even for me to get a fix on him._ Dimitri lifted Skyler's hand to his lips. _Do you feel anything?_ As a Dragonseeker and a powerful psychic in her own right before her conversion, Skyler was very sensitive to the presence of the undead.

She shook her head. _Nothing concrete. But there's still something . . . _She trailed off, frustration filling her. "I just don't know," she admitted.

Dimitri drew his lifemate into his arms and dropped a kiss onto her head. "We are bringing her to your family, where she will be surrounded by a number of ancient warriors. If there is something stalking Josef's friend, we will find it.

_Come, little love. Let us catch up with the others before they get into too much mischief._

Skyler's laugh filled his mind. _Josef might just be banished if he does too much more._

_Not if he keeps befriending young psychics_, Dimitri countered thoughtfully. _If it continues, he could well be a huge asset._ Despite Josef's many antics, the young Carpathian male had been a tremendous help on numerous projects, including the recent efforts with the confiscated list of human psychics. The Carpathian community was just now beginning to realize the depth of his contributions to their people.

In the shadows of the inn, Andreas swore in the ancient language as his lifemate was escorted to the home of Gabriel Daratrazanoff. The gathering of that particular clan would prevent him from stealing her away, though it did not deter him. He had fed well that rising and had hoped he could lure his lifemate away from her friends for even a few moments. Still, the gathering could be used to his advantage if he was careful. Having lived a solitary existence for centuries as he hunted down and destroyed the undead, Andreas was unused to interacting with others of his kind. But perhaps tonight was the perfect night to present himself to Mikhail


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

* * *

When they said it was a get together, Alana had worried she would be facing a large, rambunctious party. Instead, as she entered the wonderfully elegant home of Skyler's parents, Alana found only a dozen or so people and a few very active children.

Skyler and Josef introduced her to each individual and Alana wondered briefly if there was something in the water. Every single woman could only be described as hauntingly beautiful, the air around them shimmering with a soft and warming glow. The men were equally as attractive, but there was an edge of danger to them, as if they had each seen things that scarred the soul.

And the children. The children were adorable. Two twin girls toddled after a young boy, laughing and playing and displaying an intelligence well beyond their years. The sight made Alana's heart ache, but she could not help but feel engulfed by the loving atmosphere.

Skyler's mother Francesca welcomed Alana with open arms, giving the young woman an affectionate hug. "I apologize if we have interrupted any plans you made for this evening," she said, voice soothing.

"Ah, no," Alana protested. "Truthfully, I haven't planned much of anything out for this trip." She grinned sheepishly. "It was all pretty sudden for me."

Another woman came to greet Alana, one of the twin girls tucked expertly under her arm. "Josef mentioned that it took a while to convince you to come." She grinned, violet eyes dancing. "I'm Savannah, by the way. And the man in the corner trying to look intimidating is my husband, Gregori."

Alana looked over to where Savannah pointed, trying to hold back her laughter. "Which one?" she asked innocently.

The two women laughed, sounding like bells. Alana found herself relaxing, finally able to let go of the tension she had been carrying since arriving. It had always taken her a while to get used to people, but she found Skyler's family remarkably refreshing, even if the men were a little overwhelming.

Josef bounded over to her side as Savannah waded back into the group of children. "Do you still want to watch some movies?"

Alana shook her head, surprised to find that she meant it. Even though the house was filled with laughter and conversation, her mind felt blessedly silent. She wished for a moment she could ask someone why that might be, but dismissed the idea as soon as it came. There was no need to point herself out as a freak when she just met everyone. Better to savor this while she could.

"Skyler, did you hear from Razvan and Ivory?" asked Skyler's father.

A hint of sorrow flashed across Skyler's face and Dimitri hugged her close, answering in her stead. "They are still rather wary of coming out into the open," he responded, choosing his words carefully. "Neither has become used to being part of a group."

"Ah." Gabriel turned his attention on Alana. "It is strange to see someone so young travel so far by herself. Your parents were not alarmed?"

Though the question was simple, Alana felt her heart stop, her stomach bottoming as she slammed the door on the memories that attempted to rise to the surface. For a second the world seemed to shrink around her and she wanted nothing more than to run. It was at that moment the men in the room all straightened, going still, the air filling with tension. Several of them quietly exited the room even as Alana forced herself to answer.

"There was an accident," she confessed in a low voice, twisting her fingers together. "I—I'd rather not talk about it."

Once again Francesca moved close, placing her arms around Alana's shoulders. "Of course," she said gently. "Could we offer you something to drink?" She steered the young woman towards the kitchen. Over the girl's head, she glared at her lifemate. _What is going on?_

_I did not know. The young woman is very hard to read._

_I mean with the others_, Francesca shot back. _There is something going on here. Do not think I did not notice when Gregori, Mikhail, and Dimitri disappeared_.

He shrugged carefully. _I am sure we will know if there is any trouble._

Mikhail waited patiently outside, Gregori and Dimitri standing by protectively, as lone figure approached the front gate. The Carpathian male was unfamiliar to them, but the men did not sense the presence of the undead. Still, there was an aura of menace that clung to the ancient warrior, as if he readied himself for battle.

Andreas spread his arms wide in greeting as he approached the Prince. "I apologize for appearing so suddenly," he greeted, "but I came only to see our Prince before I greet the dawn." He bowed low, the gesture courtly. "I am Andreas del Olmo."

Mikhail returned the greeting, stepping around a disapproving Gregori as he did so. "We welcome you, brother, though it is sad to see one of our ancients return only to greet the dawn." He gestured to the house. "You may join us for a moment and meet the others before you continue."

Beside him, Gregori stirred and Mikhail glanced to his second-in-command.

_Mikhail, it is not wise to allow an unknown so close to the women, especially one so close to the end of his life._

_It is also unwise to allow any of our males to give himself to the dawn without at least knowing if he might have information to benefit our people. _He paused. _Perhaps it would be best if Savannah were to take the children upstairs in the meantime._

Andreas hesitated at the offer, as if weighing his options. After a long minute, he nodded reluctantly. "Perhaps to see that which I have fought so long for." His dark eyes roamed the skies restlessly. "Beyond that, I believe it best not to tarry."

This was good. It was more than Andreas had hoped for when he approached the home of the legendary Gabriel. It would be far easier to lay claim to his lifemate before the Prince than to steal the young woman away.

The moment Andreas stepped across the threshold and into the elegant home, he felt a sense of peace stealing over him. He spotted the soothing patterns in the various stained glass immediately, recognizing a feminine touch in their creation. Gabriel was indeed a lucky man to have such a talented lifemate. Even isolated as he was from his people, Andreas had heard of Francesca and her healing abilities.

Gabriel was there to meet him at the door, along with the Prince's younger brother. The women were nowhere in sight, but Andreas sensed his lifemate's presence close by and relaxed subtly. He grasped Gabriel's arms in the warrior's way.

"Én jutta félet és ekämet," he said formally. _I greet a friend and brother._

"Bur tule ekämet kuntamak," Gabriel returned. _Well met brother-kin._ "It has been long since we last fought together. It is good to see you after so many centuries."

Andreas inclined his head. "You as well, Gabriel."

It took several minutes for the men to move beyond the doorway, as the Prince and his guards warily assessed the newcomer. Only Gabriel remembered Andreas, and it had been nearly a thousand years since their last meeting. Still, Gabriel remembered the ancient as a man of honor and great skill. If Andreas was to meet the dawn, Gabriel agreed with Mikhail's sentiment that they should take this last chance to speak with the warrior.

As they spoke of his most recent battles with the undead, Andreas searched along the mental path to his lifemate. He found her in the next room—the kitchen—and sent a small push for her to come to his side.

"You have had no problems with the undead in your journey to the Carpathian Mountains?" Gregori inquired.

Andreas shook his head. "It is as if they are explicitly avoiding the area," he revealed. "Though I had determined to take note of their lairs, I did not believe it wise to engage in battle with the undead when I had already determined to meet the dawn." He shrugged his shoulders in a rolling wave of muscle. "Still, I detected very few."

Mikhail and Gregori shared a worried glance. Their fight had hardly ceased in the long centuries since Mikhail rose to power; only recently had they noticed a drop off in activity. While they hoped it was a good sign for their people, they realized that it was more than likely evidence of an even stronger enemy to come. Having encountered the Sange Rau more than once in recent months, it was all too likely that a master was eking out his territory and quietly baiting a trap.

"And beyond the Carpathian Mountains?" Jacques asked.

"It is much unchanged," Andreas returned. "I have noticed, however, an increase in activity from the group of human vampire hunters. They appear to be readying for a concentrated attack, though I was unable to determine their plans."

He checked once more on his lifemate, increasing the strength of his silent command. She was fighting the compulsion to enter the sitting room, determining to finish the soup Francesca had prepared for her. Alana was enjoying herself; Skyler and Josef had joined her in the kitchen and even now they were discussing their plans for later in the evening. It was Andreas could do to prevent himself from striding into the other room without warning and carry her off.

He turned his attention back to the other males, knowing that the information they imparted would be important for the protection of his lifemate. Though the Carpathians had always had to contend with outside forces attempting to destroy them, they had come to an important era. For the first time in centuries, the birthrate among the Carpathians was increasing. More women now than ever before were becoming pregnant—or coming into their reproductive cycles. While the women still faced a high rate of miscarriage and stillbirth, the figures were slowly but surely dropping.

A concentrated attack now could devastate their population once more. And if their enemies could succeed in destroying both Mikhail and his son, the Carpathian people would flounder and crumble. Now that he had found his lifemate, Andreas was more determined than ever to protect his people. And he could do no other than to see to Alana's happiness and safety.

* * *

note: I will probably be slowing down on the chapters as the release of _Dark Blood_ draws closer (26 more days!). I've been trying to catch up on all my re-reads, so it might take me a little longer to get a chapter out.

Thanks for the reads! And the very wonderful review :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

* * *

Alana watched in amazement as Francesca prepared soup, her every movement perfect and graceful, as if it were a choreographed dance. It made Alana hope she could become just as coordinated as she grew older. But as her elbow slipped off the counter and she fumbled wildly to keep her glass from falling to the floor, she knew it was probably a lost cause. She grinned at Josef's wink. He obviously had the same problem around these people.

"You are certain there is nothing else I can get you?" Francesca enquired, placing a bowl of soup in front of her guest.

Shaking her head, Alana started in on the vegetable soup, surprised that even that light food made her stomach a little queasy. Though she was quite hungry, Alana found she hadn't been able to bear the thought of anything heavier to eat. "No, thank you. This is really good."

Francesca broke out into a smile, the expression lighting up her entire face and causing Alana to stare for a moment in awe, spoon halfway to her mouth. "Is it something in the water?"

"Excuse me?"

Alana flushed as she realized she spoke her thoughts out loud. "I'm sorry," she responded, embarrassed. "It's just that everyone in your family is so. . . attractive." Her eyes flitted over to her friend. Even Josef, with his unorthodox appearance, was relatively handsome.

Both Skyler and Francesca laughed good-naturedly. "I suppose so," Francesca allowed. She busied herself with tidying up the already immaculate kitchen. "I simply never thought much on it."

Nodding in understanding, Alana glanced at the door, suddenly eager to get back to the rest of the group. Even as Skyler and Josef kept her engaged in lively conversation, she felt her gaze drawn over and over again to the kitchen door. She very much wanted to go and sit down with everyone else, to learn everything about these wonderful people. But she also wanted to finish her soup. Her stomach was protesting, but it was really very good.

Once the bowl was emptied, Alana practically ran over to the sink to wash it off, her body humming with energy. A seductive whisper started at the edge of her mind and she made a sound of impatience. Before the others noticed, she had already crossed the kitchen and was poised to reenter the sitting room. She was stopped only when Francesca gently laid a hand over hers.

"Perhaps you would like to join Skyler and Josef upstairs?" the woman suggested, her voice like warm honey. "I know they were eager to show you the view from Skyler's old bedroom."

The whispering in her ear increased and a sweat broke out on Alana's forehead. She shook her head once, a protest against what, she wasn't sure. And then she pushed open the door and stumbled into the sitting room.

As soon as she spotted him, the breath escaped her lungs and her brown eyes went wide in recognition. A stranger had come to call on Gabriel, it seemed, but he wasn't a stranger to Alana. Not really. Something in her called to him, yearned to reach out and stroke the harshly beautiful features she had glimpsed in her dream. Everything about the man drew her gaze, from his wide shoulders and elegant clothes to his dark gaze and firm lips. The air around him swirled with the murky colors of danger and violence, but somehow Alana felt her heart was in more danger than anything else.

Francesca came up behind her and placed a protective hand on Alana's shoulder. "I apologize for disturbing your meeting," she started, "but we were just about to go upstairs and thought it best to see what you men were up to." Though her voice held a note of apology, Francesca expertly diffused the tension slowly building in the room.

Gabriel sent a grateful smile to his lifemate, once again marveling at her abilities to soothe and calm. But his eyes were quickly drawn back to Andreas, who suddenly looked like a wolf scenting prey. The ancient's gaze was fixated on Alana, his body quiet and still.

"I'm sorry," Alana whispered genuinely. She wasn't even sure _why_ she had entered the room. All she knew was that she had felt an overwhelming compulsion to do so.

At her words, the stranger moved, stalking across the room like a jungle cat. He paused just before her and bowed low, the gesture curiously formal and very Old World. "It is all right . . ." He ended the reassurance with a silent question, demanding with his eyes that Alana respond. Not a single other person in the room moved, rooted to the spot as if they all waited on bated breath.

"Alana," she said stiffly. "Alana Grey."

"Alana." He savored the name like a fine wine. "I am Andreas del Olmos." The man reached up to catch hold of the bright pink streak of hair curling at her cheek. "What a shocking color."

Behind him, the other men visibly relaxed, as if Andreas had passed some sort of test. Or confirmed their suspicions. None of that mattered to Alana, however, as she stared up at the man now crowding so close. She could hear him whispering in her mind, the words low and beautiful, warming her from the inside out.

Time stopped for a moment and suddenly Alana heard _everything_. She heard the call of the earth beneath their feet, the laughter of the wind. She saw colors swirling in a cascade of light and heard a quiet murmuring of a language she couldn't possibly understand. The sensation came on so fast she swayed under its onslaught, crushed with so much sensation. And then everything turned black.

Andreas caught her without effort, staring down at his lifemate in bemusement. Still, he acted swiftly to block out the careening colors and images rippling around her. Unconscious and without her normal precautions, Alana's mind was open for all to see and it left her far too vulnerable. It also made her a beacon for any undead, even amongst the company of so many Carpathians.

She was so beautiful in repose, her lashes long and resting gently against slightly flushed cheeks. The outfit she wore today was more revealing, hugging her curves lovingly in a way that made the beast in Andreas roar that other males had seen her. She was so diminutive, no more than five-three at the most. This tiny woman was so unlike the tall and willowy Carpathian women, but Andreas found he did not care. Though she was not what he expected, she was his.

Nearby, Mikhail turned to Dimitri. "You suspected." His tone brooked no argument, merely commanded an explanation.

The blue-eyed male nodded in the affirmative. "When we first saw her at the inn, she struggled to keep herself closed off. It was only for a moment, but it was enough to make me concerned about her safety."

Andreas interjected suddenly, voice sharp. "I will see to her safety."

The other male capitulated. "You were there last night." It was not a question. Dimitri's voice was casual, but the meaning behind them was obvious. Lifemate or no, Andreas had stalked a young woman under the protection of the Carpathian community.

Andreas chose his words carefully. "I sensed something there, but was unsure." His eyes roamed his lifemate's face, taking note of the high cheekbones and generous lips. "I thank you for watching over her," he added formally.

Mikhail held up a hand. "Whatever the events, it is clear this young woman has returned colors to you. There is no question she is your lifemate." His expression hardened. "That said, she is a human woman, and knows nothing of our people. Beyond that, she is undoubtedly quite vulnerable without the proper safeguards. Perhaps it is best she is taken back to her room at the inn, Andreas."

Mikhail was right. Alana was quite vulnerable at the moment and he needed to proceed with caution. Andreas tightened his grip on the young woman but nodded in agreement. "I will take her back and make sure she is comfortable."

Gregori stepped forward, silver eyes swirling in warning. "I will accompany you. I intended to speak with Slavica this night, about a program we are setting up in the area, and it would be wise to make certain young Alana is not ill." The message was clear. The girl was still under their protection until the claim was formally made. As second-in-command to the Prince, it was his duty to see that nothing befell her in the meantime.

"I'll come too."

A growl emanated from Andreas before he could stop himself as Josef eagerly volunteered to accompany them. Even he could sense the hurt in the young male that yet another of his friends had been claimed by a much older, domineering male, and it did nothing to alleviate Andreas's chaotic emotions.

Dimitri placed himself before Josef even as Andreas inclined his head. "I apologize. It is. . . surprising to feel so much." With that, he strode to the entrance, lifemate cradled in his arms.

He knew the fledgling did not have any deep feelings for Alana, but his boyhood affection was given freely and without reserve. That the young male could be allowed so much latitude was astonishing. What Andreas had been able to glean from the Carpathian network, Josef was fast proving his resourcefulness. Already, his proficiency with computers was a huge asset, especially in an age where the world seemed to be shrinking faster and faster with the various avenues of instant communication.

While he understood Josef's sentiments, however, the beast in him refused to accept that an unmated male would dare foster a friendship with his lifemate. After centuries of living without emotion, Andreas was finding it more than a little difficult to adjust. That he could feel such jealousy was an uncomfortable discovery. He suspected, however, that there were many other emotions he would enjoy.

A ghost of a smile touched his lips as his body came to life. It felt so amazing to simply _feel_. And the colors. The small woman in his arms had restored everything to him, had appeared in his life like a flame the chase away the darkness staining his soul. The night held new meaning for him; he could see the deep greens of the forest, the midnight blue staining the sky. Even the stars seemed to shine brighter, marking the difference between the bleak world that had been forever shattered by his lovely little lifemate and the beauty surrounding him.

Unconsciously, he pressed Alana even closer, desperately clinging on to the one thing he would never be able to let go.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

* * *

Alana didn't want to open her eyes. She felt absolutely mortified. She didn't even care enough to see where she was. All she knew was that she had fainted. _Fainted_. Over a guy. So he was the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life, but that did not excuse her. All through college, while her friends were experimenting and finding love, she had held back, not moved even the slightest by any of the men she encountered. And now, to be knocked flat by some foreign man with brooding eyes and a fantastic accent was just embarrassing.

She swore she heard a low laugh snake through her mind at that last thought, the sound sending her hormones into frantic flight. Sighing at what was surely a sign of mental instability, Alana determined to open her eyes and face the world. She could only hide for so long after all.

The first sight that met her was that now familiar pair of dark and penetrating eyes. Alana nearly squeezed her eyes shut in response, sure she was still asleep. But Josef's anxious face as he waited across the room kept her from slipping back into blessed unconsciousness. She took one last peek at the handsome male specimen sitting so close to her bed and then resolutely began to examine the suddenly very interesting wallpaper.

Her hand snaked up to tug at her hair but it was stopped by strong fingers shackling her wrist. She kept her eyes firmly locked on the wall, silently screaming at herself not to blush, as Andreas brought her hand to his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

Forced to now completely acknowledge her fainting spell, Alana frowned and struggled to sit up. Andreas looked on passively, a devastating smile playing about his lips. Really, those lips ought not to exist. Another laugh sounded in her head, curling Alana's toes and making her glare at Andreas. She was definitely _not_ making that up. Or at last she hoped not.

"I'm fine," she answered honestly, voice small. "I was just a little overwhelmed. I don't really do crowds very well."

"It is best not to overextend yourself."

Alana looked toward Gregori, a small shiver going through her. More than any of the other men she had met that day, he was by far one of the most intimidating. His slashing quicksilver eyes seemed to see right past her and into her soul. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Of all the men at the get together, he was by far the most frightening. Where the other men carried their power tightly leashed, Gregori's rolled off of him in waves. But the way he had acted with his wife Savannah made Alana think that he was really just a big softie underneath.

As if reading her thoughts, Gregori scowled and Alana looked away, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "Where's Skyler?" she asked, suddenly feeling very alone. Though she felt curiously safe—especially with Andreas so near—Alana was instantly aware that she knew none of these men very well. While she and Josef had been internet friends for a couple of years now, how much did she really know him?

The weight of her nervousness pressed in on her and Alana huddled into her pillows. Almost immediately, the door to her room opened, revealing an exasperated Savannah. "Really, with the three of you hulking about, it's a wonder she didn't run screaming down the halls."

The woman strolled over to Alana's bedside, her feet seemingly never touching the floor. Her violet eyes sparkled in comradery and she produced a cup of heavenly-smelling herbal tea. "This is for you."

Alana took the cup automatically, testing the fragrance. "What's in it?"

Savannah waved her hand. "Just some chamomile and a few other soothing herbs. Nothing weird." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Although I hear there's something in the water here."

Giggling, Alana took a sip, surprised when the liquid began to work right away. Not only did it warm her up, but it also helped to lower the whispers slowly building in her head. Her headache, on the other hand, was just beginning. She really should have rented a cabin instead of staying at an inn at the center of the village, but she had spent a good portion of her money on flight and travel, and Slavica had offered a wonderful deal once Alana mentioned she would be staying in the area for a few weeks.

Andreas, as if sensing her distress, reached out and gently began to massage her temples, bringing his face close to hers. Startled, Alana could do nothing more than simply sit there immobile, unable to take her eyes off of him. He smelled like the deep forest, like the earth after a turbulent storm. It was slightly intoxicating and made Alana blush wildly.

Gregori continued as if nothing had interrupted them, clasping his wife to his side. "Perhaps a cabin would be best if you have trouble staying near so many people," he suggested quietly, picking up on her earlier thoughts. "It would more than likely help. Savannah could arrange things for you." Deliberately, he drew attention to his lifemate, knowing the young woman would be more willing to accept help from another female.

To be honest, Gregori worried for the small human woman. Even now, despite the color creeping so tellingly across her face, her skin was pale, and shadows were stamped in startling contrast beneath her tired eyes. The energy she was using simply to function normally with her natural psychic sensitivity was draining her. If not addressed, she would only become weaker. And the tumultuous emotions brought on by the proximity of her lifemate would only further complicate the matter until either she was converted or the mating complete.

Alana tried desperately to move away from Andreas, a sense of feminine danger stealing over her. She looked at Josef, latching on to something safe and solid. Beside her, Andreas stiffened. "I can't believe I fainted," she muttered.

Josef grinned, pretending to ignore Andreas's glare. "And to think you did it in front of the Prince, too."

A small sound escaped Alana as her mouth dropped open. She fidgeted. "_Prince_? What Prince? Please don't tell me I actually fainted in front of some foreign dignitary." She turned the full force of her gaze on Andreas. "You're not the Prince, are you?"

"No," he assured her, holding back his amusement. "Mikhail is our Prince." He nodded toward the other ancient male. "Gregori is his second-in-command."

Alana closed her eyes against the shock of it all and sank back beneath the covers in despair. "This can't be happening."

"Alana." He said her name like a song, the sound of it twining around her heart and making it flutter uncontrollably. It was sinful, to say the least. She peeked up at him. Andreas. His hair was long and black as night, held together at the nape of his neck with a leather thong. He looked so elegant, dressed in an immaculate silk shirt and charcoal slacks.

Andreas brushed a hand through Alana's curly hair, enjoying the feel of the silken strands. It was wild and fell beyond her shoulders, the streaks of pink bringing attention to the deep chestnut that fit her so perfectly. Her wide eyes were a warm golden brown, lit with an inner beauty that Andreas knew reflected the light in her soul. She was his other half. The light to his darkness. Everything about her drew him, down to her vanilla scent and the burgundy polish on her nails.

Another sigh escaped her and Alana frowned, bringing a hand up to rub at the bridge of her nose. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, drawing Andreas's gaze like a moth to flame, threatening to build a conflagration in him that would never cease.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should just rest up a bit before I make any decisions about leaving the inn." She searched out Josef and smiled apologetically. "I really wanted to watch those movies with you and Skyler, but I'm feeling so frazzled right now."

Josef held his hands out in front of him. "No problem, Alana. We'll do it some other time." His eyes flickered over Andreas, a hint of disappointment flashing across his features. "You're here for a couple of weeks anyway, so we have time."

"Thanks."

It wasn't long until the room was cleared of everyone but Andreas. He lingered at her bedside, reluctant to leave her. He turned the full force of his scrutiny on her. "You do not take care of yourself as you should."

Alana feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you mean." He said nothing, merely waited, and she huffed out a breath in exasperation. "I get along fine."

He captured her hand in his and turned it over to absently trace the lines there. "Your barrier is good, but it does not completely close you off from the world." He captured her gaze, refusing to allow her to look away. "Your ability must be controlled."

She froze, fear reaching to squeeze her heart. "How do you—?"

_I know because we are similar. _

Alana jumped. "Okay. I heard you. I _know_ I heard you. I'm not making it up, am I?"

He chuckled, leaning closer. _No._

_I don't understand_, she thought, willing him to hear.

His smile appeared slowly, a satisfied curl of his incredible lips. The sight of it sent a shiver down her spine and Alana moved away in a small, feminine retreat. She plucked at an errant thread on the comforter that covered her, careful to keep her eyes averted. That smile was amazing, far too sensual for her peace of mind.

Alana knew she should feel uncomfortable in his presence but, for some reason, she felt at ease. Even if her temperature was rocketing up from just a look in his direction. She cleared her throat. "I hope Josef and Skyler aren't too upset that I came back so early." Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip. "I know they wanted to spend time together tonight."

Andreas stopped himself from biting out that she did not need to worry about the young male. It was a close thing. Instead, he stood and moved to the window, trying to give them both the space they needed to settle down. Even if she was not fully aware of it herself, the tension between them was growing at an alarming rate. At this point, Andreas wasn't sure he could stop himself from crushing his lips to hers, from smoothing his tongue across tiny bead of blood that welled up from where her teeth constantly scraped the delicate skin. She was very young and he knew that any sudden moves on his part might send her running in the opposite direction.

"You really should consider moving to a cabin during your stay," Andreas pointed out. "You would not be exposed to so many people, and it would ease your discomfort."

His gentle words surprised her. It was strange to have so many people worry over her and Alana wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I might," she admitted. "It's just that I'd hate to inconvenience anyone, and Slavica has been so kind and accommodating."

Andreas sighed. He should have known she would not be convinced so easily. His lifemate was headstrong, but he also sensed in her a need to avoid confrontation. She hated to trouble anyone and too often worried about others' needs and comfort over her own. He turned to drink in the sight of her, all snuggled up in her bed. Andreas found he was more selfish than he had believed, wanting to take hold of her and never let her go. Damn the consequences. But he was an ancient. And she was barely out of the first quarter of her life. There were some things she would be slow to accept and he needed to tread carefully.

Alana pressed her head back against the headboard, suddenly restless. She had meant it when she told everyone else that she intended to sleep, but now she was filled with so much energy. Maybe it was Andreas. After all, she knew he was doing something to try and filter out the noises and feelings constantly tearing at her defenses. And he was like her. Sort of. For a wild moment, she feared he was like the other, but dismissed the thought, slamming the door on her memories. There was a darkness in him, hanging about the edges of his murky aura, but he was not evil. Still, Alana felt there was a lot more to Andreas del Olmos than he admitted.

"Is everyone like you?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" The question caught him off guard.

"Are the others like you too?" Alana reiterated. "Josef, Skyler, and everyone else. I know they're different. Not like me, but still different."

Andreas hesitated. How much could he tell her without scaring her? He delved into her mind, searching for a clue as to how she'd respond. After a long moment he extended his hand, his white teeth flashing. "Come. Let me show you."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this fanfic! Thanks also to everyone who reviewed. I always enjoy reading them, even if I don't reply. The release of _Dark Blood _is getting closer and I'm trying to get through the series before then (I'm almost finished with _Dark Destiny_ and well behind on my reading schedule), so sorry about the time between updates.

Again, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

* * *

Alana's heart skipped a beat before beginning a rapid dance. She stared at Andreas's outstretched hand for a long moment, indecision warring with blatant desire. Could she trust him? Her heart insisted she could, but Alana knew the world was a dark place. Not everything could be taken at face value. But everything in her _yearned_ to take his offer, to grab at it with both hands and never let go.

After a long moment, she threw her inhibitions to the wind and placed her hand in his. Immediately, his fingers curled around hers, and he pulled her to his side. "Close your eyes," he urged in a voice that sent shivers down her spine. When she complied, he swung her up into his arms and stalked out to the balcony. Without another word, he launched himself into the air and sped toward the heart of the forest, eager to show her his world.

Alana clutched at Andreas's neck, feeling the wind rush around them. Her eyes were still squeezed tight, but she knew they moved through the air. They were flying. How this was possible, she didn't know, but she didn't examine it too closely. Instead, she gave herself up to the pure sensation of flight. Laughter bubbled up in her even as she pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Andreas felt a curious melting in the region of his heart and knew that this young woman had changed him for all time. Not just because she was his lifemate, the other half of his soul, but because she had given herself over so willingly, so trustingly. He could not remember when someone had so readily accepted him. As an ancient warrior, he had known respect, even admiration. But no one had given themselves into his keeping without reserve like she had. It struck him to the core.

"Can Josef and the others do this?"

"I do not think you need to think of that young man so much," Andreas muttered darkly.

Alana laughed and opened her eyes, staring up at Andreas's handsome face. "He's a friend, and I did come to visit him. It would be rude to ignore him just because some hotshot took me flying."

A dark brow rose high. "Hotshot?" he echoed. "Somehow I do not believe that is meant to be flattering."

"Well, I suppose you're lucky I haven't started screaming my head off. I mean, we _are_ hovering over the forest."

Andreas thought about that as he lowered them to the forest floor. Alana had offered not one word of protest, had simple taken everything in stride. It was unusual, if not a little questionable.

"Now don't get that weird look," Alana protested as she stepped out of his arms. "I know I'm not acting like a damsel in distress, but it's never been my style." She looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

Andreas wanted to pull her back to him, to feel her soft feminine curves against the hard planes of his body, but resisted the urge. No matter how responsive or accepting his lifemate was, he knew that she would need time to process everything before he took the next step and bound her to him. Still, his decision did not stop him from remembering the sweet, stolen taste of her. He shifted uncomfortably.

"We are near my home. It has been many years since I last visited, but Carpathians very often preserve and maintain the various properties held by our people."

"It's nice to be part of such a considerate community." There was a wistfulness in her voice, a hastily shielded feeling of sorrow and pain. She covered it with a playful smile. "I can't help but think about how idiotic it is for me to have run off with a perfect stranger."

Andreas captured her hand and brought it to his lips before clasping it against his heart as they moved through the wood. "We could never be strangers, _csitri_."

Alana studied him for a long moment and tried to get a grip on her own feelings. Ever since she first saw him, she had felt a rightness. As if they fit, two halves of the same whole. She felt completely comfortable around him, as if he had always been there and always would be. "I suppose so," she murmured.

"You accept this so easily." Andreas accompanied the words with a small push, though he wondered if she would respond. Her mind worked differently than any Carpathian or human. It processed in colors and feelings, with only shadowy pictures and quiet words forming in accompaniment. Alana's thought processes were closer to that of an animal's than a human's, though she did not smell strongly of either Jaguar or Lycan.

She stopped and rubbed her arms, eyes sliding away from his. "I've always known there were other things in the night," Alana confessed quietly. Her voice was so low that Andreas found himself bending closer to catch the words. "I can feel the difference in you, know that you're something other than human. Just like the others."

For a moment, Andreas glimpsed a memory of terror and blood, before Alana wrapped her shield around her once more. His lifemate had encountered the undead at some point, perhaps even more than once. It was there in the fear radiating off of her, the way she shied from examining his abilities too closely. She wanted to like him and the other Carpathians she had met, and was determined to allow her own natural abilities to steer her away from danger.

"You have no sense of self-preservation," he growled, taking hold of her once more. He wanted to shake her, to demand she give herself over into his keeping, but instead his touch was gentle and sure. Her skin was cold to the touch and Andreas silently cursed himself for not seeing to her needs. "Come. It is best to get you out of the chill air." She was dressed only in the thin sweater and jeans she had worn at the gathering; Andreas had not thought to bundle her up against the elements.

Alana shivered, suddenly aware of how cold she was now that Andreas had pointed out the cold of the night. Immediately, she was enfolded in a heavy cape, a hood drawn over her head. She smiled to herself at Andreas's thoughtfulness, but she didn't dare wonder where he had gotten a cape when he had not been wearing one. It was just one of those things Alana decided to take in stride, to gloss over until she was alone and could examine everything at length. All she really wanted to do was enjoy the time she had with Andreas. She would ask questions later.

They came upon his home quickly, the A-frame cabin appearing naturally amongst the trees as if it had been a fixture for centuries. Still, though the forest reached up to brush against the stone walls of the structure, the façade and wraparound porch were clear of old debris or clinging flora. Everything looked pristine and well-kept, and as soon as they stepped onto the porch, Alana felt an odd peace settle over her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the stained glass piece installed just above the door.

Andreas took a mental inventory of their surroundings, making certain everything was in order. It appeared as if his fellow Carpathians had indeed kept up with the house, even going so far as to provide one of Francesca's famous stained glass pieces. Andreas knew immediately that the kitchen and lighting had been modernized, his sleeping chamber cleared and updated to provide the best protection against both the sun and prying eyes.

He opened the door and stepped back to allow Alana to enter. "Do you enter my home freely?"

Alana's heart lurched at the formality in his words and she hesitated a moment. His question had sounded almost ritualistic and Alana hoped that entering his home did not mean giving him any more power over her. Already his eyes and chest and mouth were too much for her to handle. Privately, she thought it might just be too late for his house to work any spells over her; she had already thrown her heart at his feet.

She nodded and moved to cross the threshold, but a firm hand latching on to her wrist stopped her. "The words."

"I do," Alana voiced. Andreas flashed a smile, a heart-stopping dimple peeking out for the barest of seconds.

Alana had feared the interior would be like an old hunting lodge, but if anything, it was more elegant than the exterior. The floors were a gleaming hardwood, the accents dark mahogany. The furniture was matched perfectly, creating the illusion of a beautifully relaxing mountain retreat. She whirled to face Andreas. "This is wonderful."

Andreas felt his chest swell with pride. The plain admiration in her voice and the stars in her eyes were melting him on the spot and Andreas was uncertain he could keep himself from kissing her. He realized suddenly that bringing her to his home was a dangerous thing to his sanity. The beast in him growled in satisfaction seeing Alana in its lair, and Andreas was hit with an undeniable hunger.

Feeling suddenly hunted, Alana stilled, hand going to her throat. She took a step back in a clear feminine retreat, heat coiling in her stomach at Andreas's dark look. He had not moved, had not attempted to touch her, but she could feel the hunger and need rolling off of him in waves. His dark eyes had turned black with desire, and his hands were clenching and unclenching in an effort to give her the space she needed.

"I—I'm a little hungry," Alana stated, voice small and hesitant.

The tension between them broke suddenly as Andreas reigned in his wilder nature, recognizing the trepidation in his lifemate's voice. "The kitchen is fully stocked, I believe," he managed to rasp out.

"Thank you." With that, Alana fled, understanding Andreas had allowed her escape. As she raced into the kitchen, she let out a harsh breath, her hands shaking from the effort of holding herself back. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms, even as her brain screamed at her to be sensible.

Fixing herself a small plate of vegetables, Alana admitted that she was inordinately attracted to Andreas. If she didn't leave soon, she could not be entirely responsible for whatever transpired. Apparently her inner hussy was a sucker for tall, dark, and handsome. She tugged at her hair and ran her teeth over her bottom lip. However was she going to survive this night in such close proximity to an alpha male like Andreas?

* * *

Sorry for the wait on this chapter; I'm still prepping for _Dark Blood_. I just can't resist going through the whole series before a new release!

Thanks to everyone who read, and to everyone who reviewed. I love getting feedback, and I'm especially happy that so many have enjoyed this fanfic. There's more to come, so stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carpathian Series, and definitely do not own the amazing characters in Christine Feehan's wonderful books. This is just a fanfic.

Andreas remained a shadow in his lifemate's mind as she stared at the plate of food she had prepared. He felt a sense of intense male satisfaction to find she struggled to resist him. But the innocently erotic images flashing through her mind were almost his undoing. He groaned and pressed his head against the closed kitchen door. He did not want to frighten her with the intensity of his emotions and desires, but the Carpathian mating bond was already working to undermine his good intentions.

Realizing Alana was staring at her plate without any intention of assuaging her hunger, Andreas opened the door and strode to her side. He placed a hand at the nape of her neck and began to gently massage the tensed muscles there. "You must eat."

Alana pushed the plate of vegetables away. Despite the hunger clawing at her stomach, she suddenly could not stand the thought of eating anything. Her empty stomach protested fiercely, and Alana knew instinctively she would be able to keep nothing down.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she admitted. "I just can't stand the thought of eating this right now."

_I will help you._

Her golden brown eyes swung to meet his. "You can do that?"

Andreas nodded. _If you allow me._

She pressed a hand to her roiling stomach and nodded once. "I'd appreciate it." A moment later, Alana found herself facing an empty plate, her stomach sated for the moment. Her lips curved. "That's a little scary."

"But useful." Andreas leaned down to press a kiss against her throat. Alana felt the touch to her toes as a shiver raced down her spine and her blood heated dangerously. Her brain yelled at her to move, to put some distance between them, but her body refused to listen. Instead, she found herself tilting her head back to give Andreas better access.

Suddenly, a shadow entered their world, and Alana gasped, pulling herself away from Andreas and reigning in her unruly abilities. She clamped down on them, imagining herself as a tiny, impenetrable ball as that evil shadow brushed against her mind. At the evil touch, Alana wrapped her arms around herself and rocked slowly back and forth on her chair, lips moving in silent protest.

Andreas stiffened at the feel of the undead, merging himself with Alana and shielding her from the undead's mental probe. His lifemate had pulled away at the first sign of the vampire, but Andreas took no chances. He kept her hidden in a corner of his mind as he sent a challenge winging across the skies. Andreas refused to allow the undead to continue its life. His pure voice whispered at the vampire, attacking the soulless demon and demanding it seek the justice of their people.

An ear-splitting shriek of denial and rage rent the air and Andreas worked swiftly to keep the damaging sound from touching his lifemate. Another unholy voice joined the first, and then another. Three. Three undead in the surrounding area, and Andreas could only guess they searched for Alana. She had worked as a beacon for the undead in her unguarded moments, her flow of power burning brightly in the night.

It was no surprise she had encountered the undead before, though the details of the event still eluded Andreas. He could have taken the information from her mind, but he was attempting to respect his lifemate's privacy. She actively sought to hide the information from him, and he would not violate her wishes.

Andreas tilted her chin up, forcing Alana to meet his eyes. _You will stay here while I am gone. You will not leave for any reason_. He followed his decree with a strong compulsion, determining his lifemate would be safe and protected while he dealt with the undead.

Alana's features hardened perceptibly. "I know how to handle myself, Andreas," she returned, bristling at his commanding tone.

_Then do as I ask, _csitri_. I must deal with these creatures without fear that you will come to harm_.

She sighed, admitting Andreas was right. What use was she against a vampire? She had seen them before, had run for her life even when everything in her had demanded she stay and face the same fate as her family. Hastily, she slammed the door on her thoughts, unwilling to allow the fear and terror to take hold of her heart. Instead, she reached up and gently stroked Andrea's face. "Please be careful. I know I just met you, but I'd hate for anything to happen to you." Not when he was protecting her, trying to keep her safe from the nightmares of the world.

The smile he gave her was fierce, resembling the snarl of a jungle cat. The need to fight was strong in him, the desire to destroy his enemies and keep his lifemate safe. Within seconds he was gone, disappearing from the room without another word.

Alana stared at the spot where Andreas had been just moments before and then buried her head in her arms. She reached for him in her mind, but found that he had built a wall between them. Intellectually, Alana knew he did it to keep her from experiencing the battle ahead, but her heart ached. She wanted him beside her, to hold her through the storm. To keep thoughts of the past at bay.

Andreas wove safeguards around Alana, the strongest he had ever used, in hopes that she would be protected during the battle. For the moment, her strange barrier was masking her presence from the undead, but he knew from experience that her abilities were strongly tied to her emotions. If her shield failed, his safeguards should protect her until he could return to her side.

That task complete, he faced the direction of the strongest of the vampires. He swiftly created a double of himself and sent it winging to the west, hoping to distract the undead long enough to set up an ambush. He faced at least one master, though the other two were no doubt adepts as well. Another Carpathian hunter streaked across the night sky to join the fight, but Andreas could not count on a perfect collaboration, unfamiliar as he was with the Prince's guard.

_I will take the lesser two_, came a quiet voice in his mind. Andreas felt a moment of relief, recognizing his old friend Falcon. This hunter, at least, had been one of his close allies before Vlad had scattered the ancients to the wind. He and Falcon had aided one another before, exchanged blood on more than one occasion in the old days. They would be able to communicate on a private path, rather than risk speaking over the common Carpathian channel.

_Falcon. It is good to fight with you once again._ The warmth was apparent in Andreas's voice. He had always felt great admiration and respect for Falcon.

_I am glad to see you have found a lifemate at last._ There was a slight pause. _You have not completed the ritual._

_My lifemate has only been known to me a short time_, Andreas answered candidly.

A shift in the air around him was the only warning Andreas had before he slammed into a gossamer net. Immediately, the web began to melt into his flesh, burning like acid as it pressed in on him. He swiftly cut himself off from Falcon and Alana, focusing his mind on finding a way out of the trap. The weave was small, too small to shift shape into any form other than mist. But something, some instinct, warned Andreas it would not be so easy to escape. Instead, he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and worked on unravelling the threads holding him in place.

Once he found the right pattern, Andreas set to work taking apart the spell, but it was slow going. To the south, he felt Falcon engage the lesser undead and he pushed himself to work faster. The master vampire had already been alerted to their pursuit and Andreas no longer held the element of surprise. No doubt the master vampire was already working on multiple other traps to delay him as he searched for Alana.

Within moments the web was unraveled and Andreas sped forward, only to stop short as he spotted a subtle shadow in the depths of the forest below. Wary of other entanglements, he descended to the forest floor, seeking the undead. The trees around him screamed in protest of the evil nearby, but it was difficult to pinpoint exactly where the vampire was hiding. It was a worrisome trait the undead had developed, this ability to hide so successfully from trained hunters. But it was an obstacle Andreas needed to overcome in order to protect his lifemate and his people.

To his right, Andreas spotted a strange mossy plant on one of the trees, the springy mass having taken over in parasitical fashion, strangling new growth and choking the life from the wood. He examined the phenomenon closely, not wishing to miss a single clue. The brownish moss was foul and gave off a pungent odor, but the real danger lay in the spines hidden just beneath the surface. Each one was filled with a potent poison, one Andreas presumed would be fast acting and debilitating. He took a cursory inventory of the woods around him, spotting the odd growth in several other places, some blending in subtly with its environment.

The whole area felt like a trap, one loaded and ready to spring at the slightest provocation. Worse yet, Andreas _knew_ the undead remained nearby, was more than likely working his way to ambush the Carpathian hunter. Andreas attempted to make quick work divesting the trees of the unnatural moss, but the plant was resistant and he was simultaneously throwing up shields and blinds to protect himself should the vampire seek to surprise him.

Despite his efforts, however, Andreas was still thrown completely off guard when a branch to his left burst in a bubbling boil of bugs and decay, poison spewing forth in a wide arc. Andreas just barely moved before the vampire shoved his fist straight at the spot the Carpathian had stood.

A long, slow hiss escaped the undead and his bright red eyes gleamed maliciously in the dark of the night. Blood stained his teeth and his gray skin was pulled taught over misshapen bones and a bullet-shaped skull, but Andreas still recognized the creature before him. They had been from the same village, though the vampire had been a few years younger.

Andreas bowed low with mocking politeness. "Jakub. It has been too long." He tilted his head. "I remember you as a bright youth. How disappointing that you have fallen so readily."

Jakub screeched and launched himself at Andreas. A stupid mistake, one that a vampire of Jakub's caliber would not have made. The Carpathian hunter just barely moved out of the way, refraining from making the tempting kill. As Jakub glanced by, Andreas knew his decision had been the right one; poison dripped from the undead's broken and unkempt nails, a concoction that no doubt would have left him incapacitated long enough for the wretched creature to land a mortal blow.

Andreas wheeled around and slammed his fist deep into Jakub's back, but was met with only acid blood and serrated bone. He jumped back even as the undead dissolved and attacked his flank. The two danced warily around each other, Andreas landing only a few strikes but managing to avoid the vampire's poisoned claws.

Several lightning strikes in the distance announced Falcon's triumph. Andreas smirked in Jakub's direction. "It looks as if your companions have been dispatched." His lips peeled back farther to show a glimpse of his own fangs, the thrill of battle beginning to ride him hard. "I would be more than happy to do the same for you."

Jakub's red eyes flickered toward the other battlefield and he bared his teeth, a hand pressed to his side where Andreas had managed to leave a gaping wound. "Perhaps another time, hunter."

Andreas lunged forward, but was unable to stop the undead from running. Jakub hastily threw blinds and traps up behind him as he sped toward his lair, but it was for naught. Though Andreas knew he should pursue, the dawn was coming fast and his heart yearned to return to his lifemate. With just a hint of regret at stepping away from the battle, Andreas turned resolutely back to his home. Back to Alana.

Okay! Finally back to business! I absolutely loved _Dark_ _Blood_, and rereading the Carpathian series is always so much fun! Been busy with my thesis, but writing this fanfic is some much needed therapy.

Thank you to everyone who read, and to all those who reviewed!


End file.
